For Ever and Never
by Kaori Kodensha
Summary: Sequel to Everending. Sakura and Shikamaru are having a hell of a time raising six children. And the rest of the village is chasing the new additions to the UzumakiUchiha family. Gotta love them right? OOC. yaoi, yuri, incest, the usual. :]


A/N: This was JUST now pulled out of my ass, so review if you likey it. It's pretty much a sequel to _Everending. _

Title: For Never and Ever.

DISCLAIMER: I wrote a note to Mister Kishimoto about a very good trade. Naruto in exchange for a batch of uber fudgy brownies. I have yet received word on my trade. Maybe he wanted pie…

Warning: I will not be held responsible for who reads this story. But I will take credit for writing my smutty goodness. yaoi. incest. yuri. sex. het. and a yummy shower scene to come.

Genre: Romance I believe.

Rating: R. Could escalate higher to a secure NC-17 in later chapters. But more on that later. XD

Summary: Sequel to _Everending_. Sakura and Shikamaru are having a hell of a time raising six children. And the rest of the village is chasing the new additions to the Uzumaki-Uchiha family. But oh boy this powerhouse package of brats is sure as hell getting the best 17th birthday party ever. OOC.

Chapter One: All That I've Got

Naruto heard a loud crash and went to go see which of the twins did it this time. He didn't want to wake Sasuke so he paid extra attention to how he slipped out of the covers. Grabbing the Louisville slugger in the corner, Naruto made way through the old Uchiha house.

"Dammit, Kadence you'll wake up the Ice Prince! Or worse that pineapple head of a father of ours!"

The blonde smirked slightly hearing his daughter refer to their other father, Sasuke, as 'The Ice Prince'. Stepping out into view, nonchalantly twirling the bat with a bit of chakra Naruto confronted the duo.

"So you're saying I'm a pineapple head now, are you?"

Kadence froze and Sona's eyes widened.

Sona spoke up first very bravely. "Yes, you're that and a babbling, bubbly asshole, daddy. But that pregnant husband of yours," I watched as she made it very dramatic sigh, "I'm sorry to say this but he's a fucking prick when we 'disturb' you guys. OH! And he's ugly!!! AHAHAHAAH!" Sona squealed running away from me as I chased her about.

_Damn my over energetic hormones. Why did they _both _have to get them. _

---

Sasuke awoke to hearing the yelps and screeches from his family. Not to rain on anyone's parade but Sasuke wasn't any spring chicken at the moment. His belly protruded four inches more than it was supposed to. _Damn Kyuubi boy. He had to get me knocked up this time. He wasn't half as emotional as I am. _Sasuke straightened up. _I will **not** be known as SasukeTheEmotionallyDampSponge because of that bonehead._

"Bah." He said to himself. Slipping on a t shirt and a pair of jeans that remotely hinted at fitting his currently plump shape, Sasuke made way for the kitchen.

---

Naruto turned to yell at one of the twins. _Oh fuck._

Sasuke looked pissed. Not that he always woke up chipper and bright, but this morning was particularly foul. He cursed the happily chirping birds, told the sunlight to screw itself and wore a scowl that could only be applied to one's face when churning butter. Which had there been any, it would've been accomplished beautifully.

"Morning, daddy!!" Sona and Kadence said running and fly hugging Sasuke. Now had it been the blonde idiot he would've flicked him away and simply stated _'Food.'_ But these were the other little rays of sunshine in his life. Biologically they were to both have blonde hair and black eyes. But the Uzumaki's stripped the logical out of it and these children were some pieces of work. Sona had beautiful blonde hair and jade green eyes. Kadence; well she was the oddest of all possibilities. She had silvery black hair and mood eyes. The color of her eyes depended on the mood of the person she was looking at. Sometimes everyone was surprised by the accuracy of her eyes. To Sasuke her eyes were a brittle purple. Not exactly the nicest of colors to see.

SMACK!

"What the FUCK was that for, dobe?!" Sasuke said wiping away the pieces of pancake off of his face.

Naruto smiled brightly; "Quit your brooding and come eat your goddamn food, _princess._"

"This baby inside me just saved your goddamn life Uzumaki. You better thank the gods that you impregnated me or else solely your dick would be in Bangladesh." He finished without even showing much emotion as the blonde cringed and squirmed in his seat.

"So daddy how's the baby coming along?" Sona said changing the subject.

---

"Shika!! Our children are gonna be late for meeting Jirayai!! Motivate their asses!!" Sakura screamed across their house.

_These six have seemed to have adopted your laziness Shikamaru. You better get them fucking out of here before I rip them an asshole for being late _again.

Sakura hummed a simple tune. Well, maybe not simple. It was more or less a tune in which she kept with her because it was the last one Ino had ever hummed to her before that night. Well, Sakura was humming it while singing it in her head. And well, maybe it wasn't just sung in her head. Maybe it was etched into her heart as well.

_So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me // I'll be just fine, pretending I'm not // I'm far from lonely and it's all that I've got. _

"Bye mum." Hana and Naoya said racing out the door.

Snapping out of her thoughts she continued to clean her kitchen. "Shika! You better have your ass up as well! You have a fucking meeting also!! I don't give a gerbil's ass if you'd rather die then visit Tsunade on a Saturday." A pause. " Nara _Fucking_ Shikamaru, I will pulverize anything remotely comfortable in this house unless you are down here in forty-five seconds!!! And Tekumaru, Kana, Yukie and Haruna. I'll burn your ninja qualification papers!!"

"I'm up mum." The other four said in unison.

"Good. Now go now. I love you all." Sakura said sweetly as if her mood went from 'grr' to 'teehee'.

"Morning, baby doll." Shikamaru yawned wrapping his arms around his wife.

"You better fucking move. You have about two minutes to get to Tsunade and I am not, I repeat not, taking her shit. She ranted my fucking ear off last time."

"Ahhh, you worry too much." Shikamaru kissed Sakura's neck. "How about I make it up to you later tonight."

"Mmmmm, sounds tasty to me. Which do you prefer tonight threesome with Chouji or just us and a good porno for extra fun." Sakura all but purred.

"Haha, how about just us tonight, no porn, but some nice music and no condoms or pills?" Shikamaru was rather excited that Sakura was consenting to having his child.

"Sounds excellent, hun. But can I be the donor and not the carrier this time. I think my six was enough for a while."

Shikamaru was a bit shocked but he anticipated this. "Sure lovely. I can't wait until tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Oh now wasn't that cute!! I'm sorry I might have ruined the series but; Hey. You know. This was fun to write. I believe I'm continuing this one on too. Review please. Just because you know you want to.


End file.
